Summer Fling
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: One summer in Big Whinging, Remus Lupin and Torie Malaekey meet. First as friends, then 'going out'. But, what's Lila Marsh up to? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

_A/N: I got this while watching a romantic movie. I'm currently at our cabin at the lake, and it's raining. There's no internet connection here either, so I have nothing to do. So, I'll start this and see where it goes. I may put it on a major hiatus, but we'll see. Please read and review! Thanks!_

**Chapter One:**

**The Invitation**

"Ask the Lupin boy," Lila Marsh said wickedly.

"Why would we do that?" Georgette Arison asked, "That whole family's crazy. Did I tell you what happened when my mum ran into her at the supermarket? She started to say all this nonsense about careless mugges and stupedfee or something."

"But, we can completely embarrass them. He can tell us stuff-if we can get him drunk enough."

"But have you ever even seen him?" Jaime Fowler asked. The other three girls shook their heads. "So he's a complete stranger. But, it's the Lupins. They should have never moved here. They're unnatural."

"Public embarrassment should serve well to drive them out of here, then. All agree?" Lila asked. The other two girls nodded instantly. A third, however, hesitated. "Come on Torie, you're always telling me that we should be getting rid of them. They don't belong. This is the perfect chance."

Torie Malakey nodded her agreement, after thinking about it for a second. "As long as I don't get in trouble for it."

"Of course not. But, you'll have to make sure he comes."

Torie bit her lip. "Fine."

"Look out Remus Lupin," Lila said evilly, "Because you're getting out of here."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Remus Lupin blinked twice. Who would be coming to his house that would knock? His family and friends just walked in-that is, if they used the door. They'd usually just floo or apparate right into the kitchen.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He felt like puking-which he had done most of the night. Whoever was at the door would have to come back. He was not going to move.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Where was this person, and why weren't they opening the door?' Torie wondered, 'They're sure inconsiderate.'

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Torie was getting annoyed. She had been standing here for five minutes, and Lupin still hadn't answered the door. She knew he was there, because she saw someone open the window right above her.

'One last time,' She thought, 'Then I'm walking right in.'

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Nobody came. She waited a couple of minutes, then opened the door, and walked in, marching straight up the stairs.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Five minutes ago, Remus would have thought the person at the door was at the wrong house, trying to prank them, or one of those annoying muggle sales people.

However, that was five minutes.

And, Remus was usually a really patient person. Look at who his friends were-he had to be!

But, that patience ran out five minutes ago.

Now, he was annoyed, however sleepy he may have been. Almost falling out of his bed, he slowly walked out of his room and down the stairs; blanket around his neck and tissues in his hand. When he was half-way down the stairs, someone rounded the corner. That someone, being a very pretty girl about his age.

With his eyes only half open and concentrated on the girl, he missed a step. He fell down the rest of the stairs.

And puked right at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

**Chapter Two:  
Sick**

"Oh my God!" Torie cried, "Here, let's get you back into bed!" She grabbed him under the shoulders and half-led/half-dragged him up the stairs. "Where's your room?" He pointed to the second door to the right. She heaved him into his bed and tucked him.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, "Water? Juice, perhaps?"

"No," He whispered, with a hoarse voice. She shook her head and grabbed the glass that was next to the bed and went into the bathroom. She rinsed it out, then filled it up with water.

"There, drink that. It'll make you feel better." He took a sip. "How's that?"

He smiled weakly at her, then laid back into his pillow, closing his eyes.

'God, he's hot,' Torie thought idly, reaching over to pull his sandy hair off his face. 'Who is he? Can't be the Lupin boy, can it? From what I've heard, he can't be hot.'

She barely touched his head, then pulled her and back, yelping as if she'd touched hot coals, effectively waking Remus up. "Wha'z' w'ong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Nervously, she answered, "Nothing. But, is there a thermometer in here?" He pointed over to his dresser and she went to get it. She put it in his mouth and gasped when it read 105. "You're baking. Pull that blanket off!" He did so. She went to the bathroom again and searched for a washcloth, cool water running.

Once back in the bedroom, with the washcloth now damp, Torie placed it on his head, then pulled down his pajama pants and unbuttoned his shirt. She could see him shaking his head in embarrassment, but ignored it. "You're too hot. Just calm down, that brings you temperature up. It's nothing I haven't seen already. I have an older brother who walks around the house in just those."

Remus calmed down, falling back asleep.

As Torie wiped his face and forehead with the cloth in one hand, she traced the scars on his chest with the other fingers. 'How did he get these?" They must have been quite deep, to leave such a mark,' She thought.

Then, one caught her eyes. It was a bite mark-she was sure of that-but she couldn't recognize it. The animal must have bitten really hard though, as this scar was the worst and most noticeable of them all.

The bedroom door opened. "Remus, I got those supplies from Diagon Alley and I should be able to whip up that-oh, hello."

"Er-hello Mrs. Lupin," Torie said to the lady, "I'm Torie Malaekey. I had just come over to deliver this invite for my birthday party to Remus, and I heard someone moaning through the window. I-er-came in, and found him. He-uh-he puked at the bottom of the stairs as well."

"Oh, yes. I saw that," Mrs. Lupin said, sounding like she had no clue as to what Torie was talking about, "Well, thank you very much dear. Hopefully he'll be feeling better soon."

"Of course. It was no problem." Torie walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. At the bottom, lying forgotten, was a purple card. She set her invite on the banister, and headed out the door.

The phone rang just as Torie stepped in from getting her mother some groceries. "It's for you, Torie!" Mrs. Malaekey called.

Torie picked up the nearest phone and said, "Hello, this is Torie."

"Er-hi Torie," An unfamiliar voice said, "This is Remus Lu-"

"Oh, Remus! How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I was just calling to thank you for taking care of me the other day."

"It was my fault though, if I hadn't been so damn insistent-"

"But," He cut her off, "If you hadn't been, then it would have been all over my bed. It was inevitable. And I prefer it on the stairs over my bed."

"But, since you had gotten up, the acids in you stomach-"

"You know, most of the people I have ever talked to have just said 'You're welcome.' And that's the end of it." Remus' voice, however weary, was filled with amusment.

"It was no problem," She muttered, "But, now I really want to get to know you. There should be more to Remus Lupin, and I want to meet him. The man behind the-"

"-Puke?" He asked, laughing.

"I was going to say mask, but in this case, I think yours works better."

"I'm glad you approve." He was still laughing, causing her to giggle as well.

"Anyway, when would be a good time for you?"

"I dunno. How does tomorrow sound?" At about 11:30? We can have lunch in the forest."

"The forest?" Torie asked nervously, "Aren't they supposed to be dangerous?"

"Not if you're with the right people," He answered cheekily, "Trust me, we'll be fine. I have a way with animals."

"Okay then, it's a date. I'll see you then, Remus. Bye."

"Good-bye Torie."

_Click._

Torie dropped the receiver in horror. Had she just been flirting with the weird kid in the neighborhood? Did she just tell him it was 'a date'?

This was not good, certainly not good. It wasn't even bad. It was terrible.

Remus stared at the phone. Had he just flirted with a girl he puked all over the only time he met her? Did he just ask her on a date?

"Oh shit," They both said.


	3. Chapter 3: The First 'Date'

**Chapter Three:**

**The First 'Date'**

"So, what have you been doing?" Remus asked nervously, just in the forest.

"Oh, not much. I've been spending lots of time with my friends, planning my party."

To her surprise, Remus laughed. Answering her puzzled look, he said, "I remember when my two friends, James and Sirius helped me plan a surprise birthday party for our other friend, Peter. The plans were perfect. Except that we got mixed up to who was supposed to do what, and ended up with three times as much of most of the things that we needed. The only thing we got right was getting all the Gryffendors into our common room. Except, Peter, of course." Torie laughed too. "Needless to say, it was a disaster. And, to top it off, our head of house came, so James, Sirius, and I got a week's worth of detention."

Once their laughter had subsided, Torie said, "So, you go to a boarding school, right?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts."

"Interesting name."

"I know, everything there is a little weird."

"So, who exactly are the Gryffendors?"

"It's my house. There's four. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. At the beginning of the year, we try-take a test. Then, which ever of the abilities the house prizes the most we go into."

"And, what are Gryffendors?"

"Brave and noble. Reckless and lighthearted, according to the Slytherins, our biggest rival. Now, my turn, what about your school?"

"It's a boring, public school close by. Nothing interesting about it, at least not compared to Hogwarts. It sounds so exciting."

"You don't even know the half of it. But, it's still your turn to talk. Er-who are your friends?"

Before she could answer, a deer on the trail walked up to them. It smelt Remus, then dashed away. Torie watched after it for a second, then looked at Remus. "You were right when you said you have a way with animals," She laughed, "But I don't think they like you."

"No, they don't. Every time I come in here, they run away. But, back to you. Your friends?"

"There's Lila, Jaime, and Georgette, who prefers to be called George. We're all completely different, and well, you know what they say, opposites attract."

"Not necessarily. My two best friends, James and Sirius, are exactly alike. You'd think they were twins-and people have even said that about them. They even look a lot alike. And, they're as close as brothers. When Sirius ran away from home for good last year, he went to James' house. The Potters took him in right away, and consider him their younger son."

"They're that close?"

"Not the families, just Sirius and the Potters. The families are polar opposites. But, James and Sirius are exactly alike. They even think alike."

"Well, there goes my theory. I guess we're still close because we're the only girls who have been at the two schools we go to since kindergarten. People have moved away, and moved in, but we're the only people who've been there the whole time. Another one was Lily Evans, but she left after fifth year. She was the one who stayed the longest."

"Lily Evans? Red hair and green eyes?"

Torie thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah, that's her. Why? Do you know her?"

"She's my friend at school."

"Ever dated?"

"Lily! No! She's James' girl-although she doesn't know it yet."

"How does she not know?"

"She hates him. He loves her. He would hex-beat anyone to a bloody pulp if they treated her wrongly. He's actually done it before. Got three weeks of detention for it too." Torie laughed. "Here we are." He pulled back two tree branches that crossed over the path.

"Wow," She breathed, "This is absolutely beautiful!" And it was. They were at the far edge of the forest, and you could see for miles out east. There was a big lake right there, it's water almost glowing in the sunlight. "How did you ever find it?"

"I've wandered though here a lot since I moved here. I wasn't really welcome in town, so I spent lots of my time in here, just exploring and reading."

Torie then felt immensely guilty. At school, she had always been told that she was the nicest person in the building-by students and teachers alike. Yet, for six years, she had never even acknowledged this boy, in anything other than insults, because his family was different.

"So, are you dating anyone?" He asked casually, "Because I need to know if I should be looking out for over-protective, jealous, boyfriends in the near future. Plus, it would be really awkward for you."

"No, no one. The guys at SHS are either jerks or perverts-"

"Harsh."

"-But true. They either want to date you because you're pretty or popular. Or, just to see up and down."

"Up and down?"

"Up your skirt and down your shirt. And, they want a good shag."

"Sounds like Sirius," Remus said, wrinkling his nose, "One of the only things he and James aren't the same in. According to you, James is a jerk and Sirius is a pervert. According to Lily, James is still a jerk, but Sirius is a man-whore." Torie laughed, yet again.

"So, we talked. And we ate. And we talked while we ate. What's next in this perfect date?"

"Er-I dunno. I hadn't planned his far ahead."

Torie giggled. "Why don't we go swimming?"

"I didn't bring my swimming trunks."

"So, you're wearing boxers, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then, just use those. They cover up enough."

"I guess."

"Then come on in!" She pulled off her shirt and began to pull her shorts down. Noticing his red, turned, face, she added, "It's a bathing suit. I'm supposed to go swimming with the girls, but this looks more fun." She jumped in. "And it's much warmer."

Slowly, Remus stripped down to his boxers and went into the water as well.

"That was a blast! We have to come again."

"If you say so," Remus said, "But warn me when we go swimming, so I can be prepared. When?"

"Well, I'm leaving to go visit my grandma for a couple of days tomorrow, so how does Saturday sound?"

"That'll be fine. See you then."

"Bye Remus." They had reached his house. Torie turned to go, but hen stopped and came back. Quickly, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the great time. You've shown me that there are three types of guys: jerks, perverts, and Remus'."

Remus blushed and watched her walk away his gaze moving towards her slightly swaying hips, before heading into his own house.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**Chapter Four:**

**Planning**

"So, what are doing here?" Torie asked her three friends, "What's happening at this party?"

"Dancing, snacks, nothing special," Lila said, "Come at 9:30, leave at…"

"One," Torie said, "I asked Mum."

"What kind of music?" George asked, "That's about three and a half hours. I don't know that if together, the four of us don't have that much music."

"What if we got everyone to bring a CD or two? That has to be enough," Jaime said.

"What would work," Lila said, "Just make sure we call everyone. Torie, you're in charge of Lupin. Is he going to come?"

"I'm not sure. But, I know that he's definitely thinking about it. He's on the hook."

"Now there's just the line and sinker," Jaime said.

"What are we going to do for food?" George asked, "Pizza, ice cream, cake soda pop, what else?"

"That should be good," Jaime said, "We can always bring in things at the last minute."

"I can't wait for the prank on Lupin. It's going to be good," Lila said, grinning.

"What are you going to do?" Torie asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but you don't have to worry about it. Your job is making sure he comes. And, making this party is the best."

"But, make sure you tell me what you're going to do."

"Of course we will, Torie," George said, "It's your party."

Torie nodded.

"So, what are we up to today?" Torie asked Remus. It was their second 'date' and the heat from the last day of July was insufferable.

"Well, it's way too hot out here for me. I don't want to be looking like a cooked lobster, so I thought we could go to my place for the day."

"Er-well-"

"If your nervous about my parents, don't. They're not home today."

"Okay then, let's go."

"What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I dunno, do you have any board games?"

"Er-yeah. Let me go get them." He ran to the linen closest and dug up all his muggle games, stashing the magical ones under a pile of sheets. "Here we go, Monopoly, Scrabble, Yatzee-"

"Ooh, I love Yatzee! Let's play that!"

"Okay, but you'll have to refresh my memory. I haven't played in ages."

"I give up! This is too hard!"

"All you have to do is roll the dice."

"Then make decisions! This is just like Chess! Way too complicated for me."

"So, you're not a Chess player."

"Nope, that's Sirius. He's undefeated."

Torie laughed. "I like Chess. It's all strategic and everything. Makes you think."

"So, what is your favorite class in school?"

"Nice subject change. Probably Science-Chemistry, to be specific."

"Ah, lovely choice."

"Your favorite class too?"

"Not at all. I'm hopeless. That's James' class. I think my favorite is Arith-Maths."

"Arith-Maths? What's that?"

"Well, Arithmancy. It's what we call Maths at Hogwarts."

"Weird."

"I know, that's what I've been saying all along. But, it all goes together correctly. That's what I like. Order."

She grinned at him. "I realized that in your room. But, enough about school."

"And enough with Yatzee."

"Then, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno."

Torie's eyes brightened. "Let's cook."

"Huh?"

"Let's cook. Back cookies or something."

"I don't know how to though."

"Well, you learn something everyday."

"But I already learnt how to play Yatzee. And, I learnt that I hate it."

"What are you going to do when you move out? Or will you just live with your parents forever?"

Remus bit his lip. He'd use magic, of course, to do all his cooking. And, they'd teach him that at Hogwarts. "Fine. We'll bake-something."

"Great."

"Now, get a cup and a half of flour and put it in the bowl," Torie read from the book.

One half, Remus poured, then another. And, his last half.

"Okay, now a tablespoon of water."

He took the water and dropped it into the water. To his surprise, it flew back up at him, into his face.

Torie took one look at his face and burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You're all white!"

Grinning, Remus scooped up some flour and dropped it all over her hair.

Immediately, she stopped laughing. "Oops," He said innocently.

"This means war."

"What is going on here!" Mrs. Lupin cried, walking in on the flour fight.

"Er-hi Mum," Remus said nervously, coming out of his hiding spot behind the table.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you wee-er-we were baking. And it got a little messy."

Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow. "A little messy?"

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Lupin," Torie said nervously, "It didn't mean to get this much out of hand."

Mrs. Lupin's eyes softened at the sight of the girl. "It'll be alright. Don't worry about it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. The flour is supposed to stay in the bowl."

"Yes Mum."

"Now, go outside and stay out of trouble. If you can manage that, Remus."

"Of course Mum."

"I'll keep him in line, Mrs. Lupin," Torie said, smiling.

Once they were outside, Torie said, "Wow, your mum let off easily enough."

"She's not at al strict with me. Not since-" He stopped, his eyes widening.

"Not since what?"

Remus bit his lip. How could he lie his way out of this one. "Er-when I was seven, and my brother ten, he-er-he died of leukemia." He let out a breath, amazed at his ability to lie under pressure, once again. "She went through a pile of therapy, and there, she realized that life is too short. So now both she and my dad are pretty lenient."

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry. I never even knew you had a brother."

"It's not something you parade around though, is it?"

"I guess not."

"So, what do you want to do, now that we're both banished from the house?"

"Get cleaned off. This flour smells really gross."

Remus chuckled. "Then let's go."

"You do realize that our clothes are soaking wet now, don't you?"

"Just leave them in the sun with mine. They'll dry soon enough."

Remus picked up his shirt and shorts and laid them next to Torie's. Torie propped herself up against a tree and grinned. "You know Remus, this is the best summer I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Really. And you've made it like that. If you hadn't been here, I would have been going to the beach everyday, tanning with my friends, as they all hate actually swimming, and try to ignore all the guys. But, I've truly had fun these past few weeks. But now, what I'm really looking forward to is my party. Hey, by the way, can you come?"

"Er-" Remus stumbled. He had a problem. He wanted to go, but it was the day after full moon, and he would be 'indisposed'. "I'm not sure. You see, my grandma's sick, up in London, and on the verge of-erm-death. So, we are going there, though I'm not sure when. But I want to see her before I go back to school."

Torie looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear that, I really am. But, please try to come. I'm really looking forward to it-and you." She leaned in closer to him. He watched her lips apprehensively, but then leaned into them, slowly getting closer.

Their lips met, and they held them there for a second. Torie's lips parted, and her tongue slowly crept out. Remus allowed her in, and they began to kiss in the grass in the sun.

Pulling away for breath, Remus said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." She leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. "God, it's just beautiful out here." She yawned widely. "I think-I'll-nap-for now."

Remus smiled as he watched her petite form relax, with a small smile gracing her lips. He leaned against a different tree, and soon, unwillingly, fell into nothingness himself.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Remus slowly opened his eyes to the soft sound. He glanced at his watch, and became wide awake. '5:30! Oh Merlin! We've been out here for four hours!'

He walked over to Torie, who was still smiling. After admiring her for a minute, he gently shook her shoulder. "Torie, Torie, come on, wake up!"

"Don' wanna," She mumbled.

"Too bad, it's time to go home."

Her eyes flttered open, then widened. "Er-Remus, why are you only in boxers? Did we-er-"

Despite the seriousness that situation could have held, Remus chuckled. "Oh, no, we didn't sleep together. Well, we did, but not in that way. Our clothes were wet, remember? Come on, let's get ready to go. It's already half past five."

Walking home, Torie subtly and slowly slipped her hand into Remus'. He looked surprised for a minute, but then relaxed and smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

A week later, three days before the party, Torie sat outside Lila's house, listening in though the window. "We can't tell Torie about this. She'll freak!"

Her friends had just finished making plans for the prank on Remus that she was going to call off. Her feelings for him had grown too much to ignore, and she didn't want to see her get hurt. She hadn't heard the plan, but from what she had heard, it didn't sound good.

"But why Lila?" Jaime asked, "We told her we would."

"I know, but we'll just make something up. There's something going on between them, much more than her just pretending to become friends with her. She's been disappearing for whole days, not telling anyone where she's going. Not even Jared knows. She just says she's 'out with a friend'."

"But, forget about her for a bit. This is going to be bloody brilliant. It'll get both of them. Her to stay away from him and come back to us, and for him to stay away from here," George said, "We'd better get at it though. We're supposed to getting ice cream with her right away."

"Just remember, don't tell Torie," Lila said.

Torie ran to the ice cream parlor as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital

**Chapter Five:**

**The Hospital**

'Oh God, why am I here?' Torie asked herself over and over again.

Beside her, her younger sister, Julie, was sobbing silently. On her other side, her older brother and best friend, Jared, was staring at the door, stony-faced. She was tapping her hands on her thighs nervously.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. What are we going to do?'

The door on the other side opened with a loud creak. "Auntie Kathy, what's going to happen?" Torie asked hysterically.

The carbon-copy of her mother sighed and slumped into a chair. "I don't know Torie, I don't know."

The quartet sat in silence, until the door opened again. "Mum, do you know what's going on?" Kathy asked.

"The doctors wouldn't tell me anything," Her grandma huffed.

Once again, the door opened, but this time, Torie didn't recognize the person. "Hello, my name is Dr. Jacobs. I have been diagnosing Kathryn for the past year. She had come to me after seeing the cancer-"

Torie didn't listen to what else he was saying. Cancer? Her mother had been dealing with cancer? For a year? Without telling-anyone?

"-She's going to have to go into surgery, which we can to tonight. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to find me," Dr. Jacobs finished. He turned and went back through the door.

"Kathy, will you stay here?" Torie's grandma asked her daughter, "I'm going to take the kids and find a hotel. We can bring something to eat back here."

"Okay Mum," Kathy said.

"Can I stay too, Grandma Jane?" Torie asked.

Jane and Kathy had a silent conversation with each other. "Fine. But be good Torie."

Torie had been sitting with Kathy for ten minutes. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, nothing," Torie said, staring at the door across from her.

The door opened and Kathy left. It slammed closed. Once she was sure she was alone, her tears fell. She had only been crying for sixty seconds when the door slammed again. She wiped her tears abruptly.

"Torie?" Remus asked tentively, "Are you alright?"

Torie slowly looked up, blinking the tears away. They stared at each other in silence, until Torie leapt up and pushed him into the chair. She cried on his chest while he rubbed her back and muttered into her hair. "What happened? Is your mother okay? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was doing errands all day, and just got home in time to catch the train. Then that took an hour. Couldn't find a cab-it always takes me forever to get somewhere I need to in a hurry, but when time doesn't matter, I can get there quickly."

Torie pulled away from his chest. "You didn't have to come," She whispered, "I just called to cancel our plans."

"But, I wanted to come. I was due to come to London anyway. And you obviously needed me to come. Unless you were about to cry on your aunt's chest." She smiled weakly. "That's the Gryffendor girl I know. Now, what's happening with your mother?"

Torie sniffed. "She's had cancer for a year and hasn't told any of us. They told her it wouldn't be a problem for a while. Apparently, it was very mild. But then, last night-" Her tears began to fall again. "-She came into mine and Jared's room. We share because he comes and goes. Plus, neither of us can stand Julie. But, she woke us up and told us that she needed to come here as soon as possible. I woke Julie, and he dr-drove us-here. Then Auntie Ka-Kathy and Grandma c-came this morn-ning, after I-I called."

Remus pulled her close again, and smoothed her hair. "Don't cry Torie, don't cry. What is happening now?"

"She's having sur-surgery tonight. Grandm-ma too the oth-others for food and a place to sl-sleep tonigh-t. Oh, Remus-what-what if-she-d-dies?" Remus was silent. "We-we can't manage on our-our own. I-I'm only s-seventeen. J-Jared doesn't live with us half-half the t-time. And, he'll be-be mov-moving in with his fi-fiancée. And Jul-lie's only four-fourteen. W-we can't do th-this on our o-wn."

"You won't be alone. You can always write to me while I'm at school. And I'll be coming back next summer. You still haven't taught me to cook properly. There's your other friends and family who will help you. And, my mum would help. She adores you." He wiped the tears away from her eyes. "These doctors are like magic."

"If only magic were real. Then she would be better like that!" Torie said, "But, they're the only hope she-we have."

The door opened. "Torie, I got you some-what's going on here?" Kathy had come back.

Remus stood up. "Hello, you must be Torie's aunt," He said charmingly, holding out his hand, "I'm her friend from home, Remus Lupin."

Kathy looked taken aback by his politeness. "Well, Remus, it is nice to meet you. Kathy Hutchins. Although, I don't recall Torie ever telling me about you."

"We just met a few weeks ago. Quite a funny story, to tell you the truth."

Remus had Kathy laughing by the end of his condensed-but-added-onto version of how he and Torie met. Torie was smiling as well. "I like you, Remus," Kathy said, "You make me laugh."

"If you like to laugh, then I should introduce you to my friends from school, James and Sirius. Out of the three of us, I'm the most serious and least funny one."

Kathy laughed again. "I would be honored to meet them."

"They're going to be in Big Whinging later on this summer. I'll find out an exact date, and you can come down."

"I'd really like that Remus." She glanced into her cup. "I've run out. I'll go get some more. Would you kids like anything?"

"No thanks, Auntie Kathy."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." Kathy left the room.

"You made her laugh," Torie said quietly, "She hasn't laughed for just under three years."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Her husband died. Cancer, like Mum has. This is really tough for her."

"It's tough for everyone. All we can do is hope."

She leaned back into his chest and listened to his heart beat. The quiet, steady rhythm lulled her into sleep.

_Hem. Hem._

Torie slowly blinked her way back into reality. And reality was in a foul-smelling, white room, with her brother glaring at her 'chair'.

Torie's eyes widened as she jumped off Remus' lap, into an empty chair.

"Wazza' matta'?" Remus asked, opening his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jared asked coldly.

"We had plans for the day, but I called him this morning to call it off, I just told his mother though, because he wasn't there. Then, he just showed up," Torie said, "We were talking and must have fallen asleep."

"Talking, eh?" Jared said doubtfully, "I'm sure. I'm guessing you're the 'friend' that Torie's been sneaking off to see. I've never seen you before-what's your name?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin."

Some of the colour faded off Jared's face. He sighed angrily. "Torie, go upstairs. The others are eating in the cafeteria."

"No."

"Torie, get out of here, now."

Torie glanced at Remus, who nodded slightly. In a huff, she stomped out.

"Why are you with my sister?"

"We're not together. We're just friends."

"Whatever."

"She helped me a bit when I was sick. We've been friends ever since."

"Why has she been hiding you?"

"Most likely because of my parents' reputation. And, she knows you'll do this!"

Jared settled for glaring at Remus while he contemplated this. Then, he asked, "How far have you gone?"

"Didn't you understand! We're just _friends_!"

"She was sitting on your lap, sleeping, after 'talking'. You're a seventeen year old boy, with hormones. I know that from experience. Friends don't do that."

"She was crying. Because she's terrified your mother is going to die, you're going to marry and move out, and she'll have to take care of Julie on her own, all in the next two weeks."

Jared looked startled, and began to leave the room quickly. But, at the door, he stopped and said menacingly, "If you hurt one hair on my sister, you'll pay for it dearly."

Torie sat across from her brother, slowly spooning soup up to her mouth, and glaring at him.

"So, Mum, did you find someplace to stay?" Kathy asked, trying to break the tension. It would have been effective, except the tension between the two siblings would have needed a chain saw to scratch it.

"Yes, there is a place we found just a couple blocks away. So, if we need to, we can stay here in shifts, until the surgery is done," Jane answered.

"There won't be a need for that," Remus said quietly, coming up to them, "At least, I think. Dr. Jacobs is waiting for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Sirius

**Chapter Six:**

**Sirius**

"You really didn't have to come," Torie said over the phone. She paused for a moment, then said, "And why is that?"

Jared watched her as she turned pink. "But really-" She paused again. "Fine, you win."

Jared knew who she was talking to. She only went pink when she talked to _him_. "No, I won't be able to leave for a few days. Dr. Jacobs said that once she's been awake for twelve hours straight, she won't need one of there at all times." She made a mock-sad face. "Auntie Kathy is at work. And Grandma lives too far away. Plus, she has to look after Granddad." She sighed sympathetically. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry." She paused. "Probably Monday or Tuesday, why?" She smiled. "Why do I need to be there? It's my present you know." Her eyes lit up excitedly. "And you want to take me! Oh, that's going to be so much fun!" She waited again. "Serious? Him? Isn't he the crazy one?" She laughed. "That'll be good. We'll have to go back to the hospital if she doesn't wake by Tuesday." She paused. "I'm excited. But, I've got to go. I'll see you then. Bye!" She paused, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jared asked, accusingly.

Torie ignored him and flounced out of the room.

"Wake up Sleepyhead! Wake up!" Torie laughed, shaking Remus into the world. "It's time to go!"

"Already? Your mum's better?" He yawned.

"No, but she was awake for ten hours, and so Julie insisted I come. I think she was tired of hearing me talk about it all day. Though, Jared isn't pleased."

Remus grimaced. "I don't think he likes me."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't like any of my boyfriends, or friends that are boys. It's that whole father/older brother over-protectiveness thing. And he works extra hard at both, trying to be our dad. Bit stupid, really."

Remus looked apprehensive as he asked, "What happened to your dad, anyway?"

"He ran away right after Mum found out she was pregnant with Jules. She was 'a mistake' to him. He didn't want her," Torie answered lightly, "Wasn't much of the fatherly-type anyway. He was almost never home." Remus nodded. "Now, you hurry up and get ready. Your mum's cooking waffles. And the train leaves in an hour, though we should be out of here in thrity-five minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am, yes!" Remus saluted her.

"Ha ha," She said dryly, "Go get ready."

Torie bounced on her seat. "Oh, this is so exciting. I've never been to London except when we were there with Mum, and at Uncle David's funeral."

"Really? I go there a few times every year."

"Now, tell me about Sirius. I want to know what I should be expecting from him."

"You'll only be with him for a couple of hours. It may seem like he's hitting on you, and you can either ignore it, because it's not like he's going to date you, or you can reply with a smart remark. It'll make him amazed that you aren't falling for that 'Siriusly Sirius charm'. The only other person who has done that is Lily Evans, and now they're close friends."

"Okay. Now, what will we be doing?"

"Just hanging out at his flat. Maybe play chess or something, I dunno. But, just make sure that you act as if you're in charge. He likes that, and it'll put him in his spot. And, insult dogs a pile. He loves them, and takes it as a personal offense. It's hilarious watching him trying to come back with an insult."

"Okay."

"And, he'll make you up a stupid nickname, but just act like it's nothing. He'll try to get a rouse out of you and call you by it all day. By the end, it'll become second nature to answer to it."

"And, what's yours?"

"Moony."

Torie smirked. "What else has he come up with?"

"Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail."

"Oh, I'm in for it."

"He also says a pile of weird things. Like, stuff about Merlin and muggles. He's just weird."

"Well, this'll be an adventure for sure." Remus chuckled.

"Padfoot! Open up!" Remus called, banging on the door. Torie stood behind him, slightly apprehensive about meeting Sirius.

"Coming! Coming!" Came a voice from inside. The door opened. "Hello Moony, ole' buddy ole' pal. What brings you to my humble abode?" His eyes went over Torie and they widened. "Well, you've brought such a fair maiden to my place Moony! I'm so happy!" He bowed low to her. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It would be a whole lot better if you were wearing something more than your boxers," Torie said, laughing slightly.

"I'm hurt!"

"Don't be." Torie entered the house. "Wow, this is a nice place. You bought it on your own?"

"Yeah, I figured I can't live with the Potters all my life, like Prongsie's going to do, so I found it. But, I'm only renting it for the summer. Then I'm going back to Hogwarts!"

"Go get dressed, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Yes sir!" Sirius leapt out of the room.

"I'll be back in two hours at the latest," Remus told Torie, "If he really starts to get on your nerves, just lock yourself in the bathroom. It has been done before."

Torie laughed. "Oh, I don't think it'll be that much of a problem. Bye! Have fun!"

Remus waved to her as he walked out of the apartment. She went into the next room to find a living room. There was a t.v. sitting on a pile of books. Instead of couches and chairs, there were a pile of bean bags in the corner. She sat in one of them, and soon Sirius bounded in. He took a bean bag for himself, and asked her, "So, what's going on with you and Mr. Moony?"

"Nothing, we're just friends," Torie said, colouring slightly.

"Ah, but you like him. You're going pink!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!" Torie glared at him.

"Fine, subject change. Do you like cheese?"

Torie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess."

"What kind is your favorite?"

"I dunno. Marble."

"Ah, the old classic, marble cheese. I'm not one for cheese myself, it doesn't digest well in this amazing body of mine. Could I get some cheese for this pretty girl?"

Torie looked at him amusedly. "Er-no thanks, I'll be fine."

"That's too bad. So, have you kissed my friend?"

Torie's eyes widened. "What! No!"

"You have."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes, you have. I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay then. Fine. I did kiss him."

"How was it?"

"It-I'm not going to tell you! That's disgusting!"

"Where were you?"

Torie sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to give up. "We were by a pond."

"In bathing suits?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You're really annoying, you know."

"I know sweet cakes. But, what were you wearing?"

"Our underwear."

Sirius' eyes twinkled and his grin widened. "Thank you Flame. Now, I have some excellent blackmail material against him."

Torie sighed, then asked, "Flame?"

"Yeah, that's your nickname."

"Why Flame?"

"Well, your name is Torie. That sounds like torch. And, on top of a torch is a flame. So you're Flame."

Torie waited, then laughed. "Remus was right. You are crazy."

"I try," He said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. "Sirius Black! Open this door this very instant!" A female voice called.

Sirius chuckled as he walked over to the door. "Hello Thorn! How are you doing this lovely day?"

"Shut it Black. Look what your stupid friend sent me." The red-head shoved a piece of thick paper into Sirius' hands.

"Come in, Thorn. This is Moony's _friend_, Flame."

Torie rolled her eyes. "Torie Malaekey."

The girl took her outstretched hand. "Lily Evans. Er-do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm not sure. If I do, it'll probably come to me in the middle of the night."

Lily laughed. "Same with me."

"Now, about that nickname of yours, Thorn, where did you get that one, Sirius?"

"She's a flower. But, you don't want to hit her thorns. So, she's Thorn."

"What did he give you?" Lily asked.

"Flame. Torie sounds like torch, and on a torch there is a flame."

Lily laughed. "Well, it's better than Padfoot, at any rate. Mangy mutt."

"Hey! You can insult Padfoot all you want, but don't you dare insult the delicate animal of dogs."

"Delicate?" Torie asked, "Okay."

"Plus, Padfoot is a dog. Therefore, I can insult dogs, because I can insult Padfoot," Lily said.

Sirius looked confused for a minute, then said, "Oh shut up. You know I don't get it."

"Exactly. Look, I'd better be going. Mum is going to be worried sick if I don't get home. She's been acting strange lately."

"Bring her to me, I'll make her better," Sirius said.

"No, you'd make her worse. Crazy, like you. I'll stick with what I have." Lily began to walk to the door. "Good-bye Torie, it was nice to meet you!"

"Same with you, Lily."

The door opened and closed again. "Now, what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't we go for lunch?" Torie suggested, "I think I saw a café just down the block."

"Okay, let me just get my money."

Torie was laughing at Sirius' joke about the hag. "Torie?" A voice asked.

Torie looked around and saw Lila and George walking up to her. "What are you doing here?" George asked, "And who's that?" She was looking at Sirius dreamily.

"I'm here visiting with a friend."

"Is this the Lupin boy?" Lila asked incrediously.

"No, not him," Sirius said, standing up, "I'm his friend. Sirius Black." He took her hand and kissed it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lila pulled her hand back quickly, looking at him full of disgust. "Are you hitting on me?" She asked. He looked at her, dumb-struck. "Look, girls with asses like mine don't talk to guys with faces like yours. We'll see you later, Torie."

Sirius was gaping at her as she walked away, his mouth moving. "Sit down," Torie said, laughing, "You look stupid."

"Is she always like that?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, pretty well. You get used to it."

Just as Torie and Sirius finished eating, Remus came. "Hey guys, I'm done. What have you been up to?"

Laughing, Torie and Sirius told Remus what they had done that day.

_A/N: I really liked this chapter. I think it's my favorite of all the ones so far. I love writing Sirius, he's a riot and you can do so much with him! I just got the movie, She's the Man, and it was hilarious! I stole a couple of lines from it, if you hadn't noticed. The whole cheese thing, and the one Lila says to Sirius at the end: 'Are you hitting on me?' To, '…Faces like yours.' Yeah, it was fun. But, please tell me what YOU think in a review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Before the Party

**Chapter Seven:**

**Before the Party**

"So, Flame-"

"Don't call me that Moony."

"Fine. It's Remus and Torie. Anyway, you sound like you had fun with Sirius."

"Yeah, it was fun. But, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno. I don't have to be home until five, it's an hour and a half home, and it's half past noon now. That gives us three and a half hours."

"Let's just walk around downtown, and see what we find."

"Sounds fine by me."

"I'm going to have my party next Wednesday," Torie said over the phone. The original date of the party was put off, because her mother was in the hospital.

"That's two days before I go back," Remus said.

"Really? Do you have to go?"

"Yeah. But, I'll see you next summer, right?"

"Of course."

"But, I'm going to spend the next couple of days with the girls. Did I tell you what Lila said to Sirius?"

"Yes, a million times."

"He looked so funny! Like a fish!"

"A fish?"

"Yeah, a fish."

Remus laughed. "Whoa!"

"What?"

"I just got a letter from Sirius. He and James are going to be coming here in a couple of days, and then we'll be heading off to school together. Apparently, James' mother is getting sick of him."

Torie laughed. "They can come. I'd love to see Lila mouth off Sirius again."

"You are just so nice!"

"I know, aren't I?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ha, I was too."

"Good-bye Torie. This isn't making any sense."

"Bye Remus."

Torie hung up the phone, and ran into her room, falling on her bed. Jared was sitting on his. "He's just so perfect!" Torie gushed, forgetting who she was talking to.

"That's not right, and you know it Torie. There is going to be a major skeleton in his closet."

"Shut up Jared. There isn't anything wrong."

"Don't you remember that girl I brought home from school last year? Nia? I broke up with her that summer, because I found out that the only reason she was still in school, because she shagged our professor. That's not right. Trust me Torie, there's something wrong with him."

"Whatever you may think, Jared, it doesn't matter anyway. It's just a summer thing. He's going back to school next Friday."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Tor."

"I won't, Jared. I'm not a little girl anymore. And, what could he do in the next ten days that would hurt me?"

"I don't know Tor, but I can feel that something is up."

"Whatever."

"Remus, how can I contact you while you're at school?" Torie asked him. They were sitting by the pond at the edge of the forest.

"Give letters to my mum. She sends me letters almost everyday."

"Will they get to you?"

"Of course."

"And you'll write back?"

"Of course."

"Good." She leaned in, and he did too, until they were connected by the lips.

"Whoo Hoo! Go Moony!" Sirius' voice came though the trees. Remus pulled away from Torie, groaning. "Impeccable timing, don't you think Prongs?"

"Of course. How're you doing Moony?" A boy with messy black hair and glittering hazel eyes emerged from the trees.

"Not as good as before, thanks to you, Prongs," Remus answered.

"You sound like you don't want us to be here," Sirius whined, standing beside his friend.

"I don't."

"So, you must be Flame," The boy said.

"Torie Malaekey," Torie said.

"James Potter."

"Nice to meet you James."

He grinned at her. "You were right Padfoot, she is nice."

"But her friend-" Sirius broke off, shivering slightly.

The other three laughed.

"I'll be off," Torie said awkwardly, "I'll see you later."

She ran though the trees back to her house, blushing.

"Nice to have you back Torie," Lila said, "Finally stopped spending all your time with that Lupin boy."

"He's coming," Torie said quietly, "I don't have to be with him anymore. Plus, his friends all came."

"That cute guy you were with in London? Black?" George asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and this other guy, Potter."

"Are they coming as well?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Lila sighed. "Okay then, this party is going to be great. And the prank, priceless."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just small things that would be noticed, but not as pranks," Lila said loftily, "Then, we'll hopefully get him drunk and then question him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Torie asked nervously.

"Why are you so worried Torie?" George asked, "You wanted to do this. You were the one who got him to like you and convinced him to come."

"We almost have this done. Hook and line are thrown, and the sinker is right away," Jaime said.

"You guys, the whole time he's lived here, we've been nothing but mean to him. But, he's one of the nicest people I know. Sure, he and his family may be a little different, but they're the best I know. I'm calling this off. No more prank."

"I knew you had fallen for him," Lila said scathingly, "But he's nothing special. Get over it-and him."

"No. Stop the prank." Torie marched out of Lila's backyard and went home.

"We're still doing this," Lila said, "But, we're doubling it. It's going on Lupin, yes, and Malaekey."


	8. Chapter 8: Summer's End

**Chapter Eight:**

**Summer's End**

Torie sat in her house nervously. She knew that Lila was stubborn, and wasn't sure if their friendship would last through this. More importantly, she wasn't sure if Lila would really call off the prank.

But, when Lila, George, and Jaime came, they acted perfectly normal. Lila assured her that they weren't going to prank Remus, and all was fine and dandy. The guests started to come, and soon, the party was in full swing. However, Torie couldn't find Remus anywhere.

"How's it going, birthday girl?" Jared asked her, grinning.

"It's great. Thanks for 'supervising' Jared. I know Mum didn't want me to even have this, and I wouldn't, if it wasn't for you."

"It's no problem. Anything for my favorite little sister."

Torie rolled her eyes. "Hey, have you seen Remus at all?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh." Torie's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, he promised me he would come. But I haven't seen him. I'm just worried that-well-never mind."

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know that's not true."

"Well, you see, the only reason I became friends with Remus was because me and the girls wanted to prank him, and this was the perfect time. But then, I really got to know him, and I really like him. So, I called it off. Lila was really mad, and I think that she's still going to do it, even though she said she wouldn't. I want to find him to warn him."

"You're really tangled."

"I know."

"When did you start to appreciate him?"

"When he came to the Hospital. He had only known that I was at the hospital because of Mum. And I told the girls that too. But, he came to help me. Only him. The others didn't even ask how she was doing."

"He's really special Tor. Go and find him, before you lose him forever."

"You're okay with that?"

"I've realized that you love him Tor. You love him more than anything. And I can't stop that. So, go find him, and get him out of here. I'll keep an eye out for him."

It wasn't until 11:30 that Remus, Sirius, and James had arrived. They entered the crowd getting funny looks, as no one recognized them. At the same time, both Torie and Lila saw them. "Remus!" Torie called out to him, but he didn't hear her over the music.

Lila grinned wickedly as the prank began. But, her face fell as Torie grasped Remus' arm and dragged him outside. She, George, Jaime, James, and Sirius followed them out.

"Don't go in Remus, it's all a trick!" Torie cried.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

Torie looked up and saw small bags under his eyes, and fresh scrapes on his arms. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind. What do you mean by it's all a trick?"

"The only reason I invited you in the first place was to prank you to show you that you weren't wanted here." Remus' jaw dropped and his face showed betrayal. James had to hold Sirius back from attacking her. "That's what me and the girls planned. But, once I got to know you, I truly liked you." Tears began to run down her face. "I tried to get them to call it off, but they weren't going to. Just go Remus, before you get hurt."

"I trusted you," Remus growled, his face now showing anger. James and Sirius groaned. This had to happen right after full moon, when Remus' wolf side was the worst. "And all this time you've been lying to me. How do I know what was real? Did you like me when we went swimming? When we kissed? At the hospital? In London? How am I supposed to know? Merlin, I trusted you, and you betrayed it. I don't forgive easily, just ask Sirius." He turned around and stormed away. Suddenly, he stopped, turned around, and threw a small, neatly wrapped package at her. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Then, he ran back to his own house. James and Sirius looked at Torie sympathetically, and began to follow him slowly. Torie grabbed Sirius' arm. "What's going to happen?" She asked through her tears.

"He's going to wallow in self-pity in his room, go back to school with us, and forget about you," Sirius said, "I know, he doesn't forgive easily. Hell, I'm lucky he forgave me at all when I did something to betray his trust. He spent four months without even looking at me."

"Good luck at getting him back," James said, his hazel eyes blazing, "He loved you, Malaekey, he loved you. Go ahead, open that gift." Slowly, Torie opened the box, which revealed a heart pendant on a thin gold chain. Torie's jaw dropped.

But, when she looked back up at James and Sirius, they were gone. She leaned against the nearest tree and cried into her knees.

Jared saw the tears on Torie's face as Remus ran away, and chased after him. "I knew this wasn't going to work out," Jared said, "Damn it, I knew, and I didn't do a thing about it!"

He finally caught up to Remus, and grabbed his arm roughly. "What the hell Lupin? What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing! It wasn't me! Now, let go of me." Remus' voice was deadly.

"No, talk to me."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"No!"

Then, to Jared's amazement, Remus pulled a thin stick out of his back pocket. "Perfectulas Totalus!" He cried, pointing the stick at Jared.

The next thing Jared knew was he was as stiff as a board, lying on the ground. "Leave me alone," Remus said, and continued running away.

"Remus mate, you've got to stop beating yourself up," James said, "She used you, and abused you. It's not your fault. It's all hers."

"Look, Moony, we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow. You can just forget about her. Don't even come back here next year."

"That's not it guys, I don't think I can forget about her. She's in there forever-your first love always is," Remus said, collapsing onto his bed.

"I know mate, I know," James said, nodding his head wisely.

"Can you guys just go?" Remus asked, "I just want to be alone."

"Wallowing in self-pity, just as we suspected," Sirius said wisely, nodding his head. He dragged James out of Remus' room and closed the door.

"We can't just let him do this to himself," James cried.

"But what do we do Prongs? I have no clue."

"Lily," James whispered, "Lily can help us. She's good at these kind of things."

"I'll go get her," Sirius said, and apparated away.

"What happened?" Lily asked James.

"Well, you know Torie? She used him. He's beating himself up about it now," James said.

"We, being the two clueless guys we are, decided to get you as we didn't know what the hell to do," Sirius added.

"I'll go talk to him," Lily said, and walked into his room.

Lily had been in Remus' room for ten minutes when someone knocked on the door. Sirius went to open it, and was surprised to see Torie at the door. "I wouldn't have come if I were you."

"I need to talk to Remus," She said angrily, "I don't think I've been the only one keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Do you really think I'm that naïve?" She asked, "Let me in."

"I don't think so."

"Just go Torie."

"Wizards, is it? You're all wizards!" Torie was hysterical.

"Shit," James muttered, "Come in."

"You don't think my brother would tell me about that 'skeleton' he found out about Remus? He's a bloody wizard! He did some sort of curse-"

"-Hex," Sirius corrected her.

"Fine, hex. I want to see what the deal is."

"Just listen to me Torie. Yes, we are wizards. The school we go to is for magic. We learn how to brew potions, change things from one thing to another, make things live, and yes, hex and jinx things," James said.

"Prove. It."

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. In an instant, he was replaced by a great big black dog. Torie looked over at James. He pulled out his wand and waved it. Small yellow birds flew out the end and fluttered around her head.

"It's real then, isn't it?" She whispered, sounding terrified.

Sirius changed back and said, "Yeah, it is. That's Remus' secret. Could you just leave him alone now?"

"No," Sirius said, "I'm sorry Torie, but he's not good right now. Maybe when he comes home at Christmas or something, but not now. The wound is still too deep."

Torie took a deep breath. "Okay, but make sure you tell him that I said that I'm sorry, very sorry. And, maybe, when he cools down, could you get him to just write me a letter or something. Please?"

"Of course Flame. But, don't get too eager."

"Bye Sirius. I'll see you."

"Yeah, bye."

Torie walked away from the Lupin's house, tears falling down her face. She glanced back and saw up in Remus' room, through the window, he was watching her. She turned back and continued on her way home.

_A/N: Aww, poor Torie, poor Remus. I think this is the end of this-though I'm not sure. I wrote this in two days, because it's still raining here. Poor me! Anyway, thanks for reading. I don't know if I'm going to write some sort of epilogue for this-I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll be long enough. We'll just have to see. What I think I might do is just pass this off as a completed story, then possibly write a one-shot story about what happens to them. I dunno, we'll have to see…I'm rambling again. Please Review! Thanks!_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Here you go Mrs. Lupin," Torie Malaekey said, handing a letter over to the lady, "Shady just brought it."

Mrs. Lupin opened the letter and skimmed it. "Nothing new is going on at Hogwarts," She said, lying back into the bed. She had just gotten into an accident and needed to stay in bed for another week in a half. Of course, Torie jumped at the chance to help her.

"Is he coming home for Christmas?" Torie asked hopefully.

"Yes, he is. And he says he's bringing a friend. James or Sirius, most likely."

"Do you need anything else?" Torie asked.

"I need to get out of this bed, that's what."

"I can't do that for you. What else?"

"Just a glass of water, please."

"Of course." Torie left the elegantly decorated bedroom and headed down the stairs. Mrs. Lupin watched the girl leave, wondering why it didn't work out between Torie and her son, Remus. Ever since Torie had found out about magic (Which, incidently was the day after the couple broke up.), she treated Torie like the daughter she had never had but always wanted.

"Accio parchment. Accio quill." A piece of parchment and a quill flew to her from outside her room. She began writing her reply to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm glad that you're doing well. Keep up your schoolwork even with the holiday close by. Who is this friend that you are inviting? If it's Sirius or James, make sure you remind them that I'm unwell and they'll have to clean up their own messes._

_I'm doing much better, thank-you. Torie is helping me out an awful lot though. It's nice to have a hand. Currently, I'm restricted to my bed. Healer Yates said that I'm not allowed to move for another ten days. Therefore, I won't be able to pick you up from King's Cross. Can you and your friend make it home on your own, or should I send someone there for you?_

_Have a good end of term and I don't want to receive anymore owls from Professor McGonagall about you misbehaving. Good luck on full moon, and don't forget to wash behind your ears._

_Love,_

_Mum_

She quickly folded it up and put it in an envelope. She tied it onto the owl's leg and it flew out the open window.

Torie came back in the room, and sat by Mrs. Lupin's bed, listening to stories about her old Hogwarts days.

_Mum,_

_I'm bringing my girlfriend, Lindsey Voth, home. Could you please get an extra room done up for her? Maybe Dad can bring Ashley home from work to help him._

_Sirius said he's coming here on Boxing Day and will stay over until the 29th. He is looking forward to see your-_

The writing changed to the messy scrawl that belonged to Sirius.

**Absolutely breathtaking face and beautiful, homey home. Get better soon! Love Sirius**

The writing went back to Remus'.

_Get better soon, and I don't know why McGonagall keeps sending you letters. I've been acting like the prefect that I am._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Torie sat in her bedroom looking out the window at the Lupin's house. She saw Remus apparate to the front of it, a girl right next to him. He held her hand and pointed things out to her.

"You miss him, don't you?" A voice asked from behind her. She spun around and found herself face to face with Sirius Black.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I do. I thought-I thought-"

"You thought you could get together this Christmas. He was moping for a whole month at the beginning of term. Then he met Lindsey while studying with Lily, and they became friends. They started dating about a month and a half ago. Don't try to mess it up though, Flame."

"I won't. I'll just watch from the side."

"If it makes you feel any better, he's not taking her swimming," Sirius said hopefully.

Torie laughed. "Oh, that makes me feel great."

"No, he's not taking her out there. He told me so himself." Sirius cleared his throat and did a bad imitation of Remus' voice. "That's mine and Torie's spot. No one else is going there." He changed his voice back again. "Er-I like your decorations."

"Oh, those are my brother's things."

"You share a room with your brother?"

"Only when he's home from school."

"I see."

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go downtown for lunch or something?"

"Sure. It's not like I'm doing anything anyway."

"What are you doing for your break?"

"Moving around to different people's homes." He shrugged, "I don't own my flat anymore-too expensive for no one to live there-so I'll be at the Potter's, the Lupin's, the Evans', and wherever else I feel like. I might stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a bit."

"Do you want to stay here? For a couple days, anyway?"

"Sure. If that's okay with your mother and everything."

"She won't care. She'll love to have a son around. Jared's not coming home this year. You can stay in here. But, for now, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

Torie and Sirius were sitting on the patio of a small restaurant in the heart of Big Whinging. "Hey handsome, do I know you?" A girl asked them, "And why is someone like you sitting with her?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, while Torie said, "Lila, what do you want?"

"Lila? Isn't that your friend that saw us last summer in London?" Sirius asked her quietly.

"Yeah, though we're not friends anymore," Torie said.

"I can show you the way to go," Lila said seductively, "A real girl, that is. Not riff raff like that."

"Are you hitting on me?" Sirius asked her pompously, "Look, guys with faces like mine don't talk to girls with asses like yours." Lila stared at him, dumb-struck. Then, she flipped her hair behind her and walked away in a huff. Torie and Sirius burst out laughing. "What's wrong with her anyway? Are you guys not friends anymore?"

Torie's laughter took an abrupt stop, and she said, "After everyone found out I stood up for Remus and was dating him, they turned their backs on me, Lila in the lead. Now, I pretty well have no friends, but I help out a lot at kid's day cares and elderly homes. And, Mrs. Lupin is always fun to talk to."

Sirius looked at her sadly. "That's a shame, Flame. You are such a wonderful person and the nicest."

"But, nice isn't cool. Nice is what threw me off the boat." She took a sip of her milkshake. "Sometimes, I wish that I had never met him, you know. He never moved here."

"But then, you wouldn't have met me!" Sirius cried, "And what a shame that would have been!"

Torie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure our paths would have crossed once or twice." Sirius laughed along with her.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Mrs. Malaekey, Julie," Sirius said politely.

"It was a pleasure to have you, Sirius," Mrs. Malaekey said, "You can come anytime you want."

"I'll make sure you to take you up on that offer," He said, grinning, "I'll be at the Lupin's right after Christmas, and I'll stop in, don't worry."

Torie walked to the door. "We have to go to the station," She muttered to him, "Neither of them know about magic."

"Okay, that's fine by me."

They took the short walk to the train station, and stood behind it. "Thanks for keeping me company, Sirius, it was good to see you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Flame." He leant down and kissed her cheek. "Don't let those snobs get you down. Just hold your head up high and smile your beautiful smile, and you'll do fine." She smiled and nodded. "And don't let Moony get you down either. Just ignore him."

"Okay, I will. Bye-Padfoot."

"See you Flame."

He disapparated with a small pop. She leaned against the wall of the train station and let her tears fall, once again.

As all Christmases do, this one came and went. The only thing remotely interesting was Sirius' second visit to the Malaekey household, complaining about what a suck-up to Mrs. Lupin Lindsey was acting like. This made Torie happy.

When Torie went over to visit Mrs. Lupin, she was pleased to walk in on Mrs. Lupin making tea and muttering about how much better of a daughter-in-law Torie would have been. "At least she can work. This one was worried about breaking a nail. What is my son doing with her?"

It wasn't until April when Torie finally received a letter from Remus-the only type of contact that she had from him since their break-up.

_Dear Torie,_

_Hey, this is Remus. I was writing to apologize for my actions at the end of the summer. I acted irrationally. I heard from a mangy mutt that you saw me with Lindsey. If it makes you feel any better, we broke up. She's too much of a girly girl, like those other friends of yours-Lila, George, and Jaime, I think._

_But, I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us. I know I acted like a jerk and an idiot…maybe there are only the two different groups that you told me about, you think? Anyway, I hope that when I come back after school that we can get together as friends and hang out. Sirius told me that you aren't having the best social status ever, and I want to apologize for that._

_Please, if you've even read this far, write back to me. Shady (The owl.) will be glad to be our middle man (Or bird?) for our correspondence. I just want to make sure that you know that I'm extremely sorry for every bit of negative feelings I've caused for you._

_Love from,  
Remus_

Torie did reply to the letter, and throughout the rest of the year, they sent letters back and forth to each other, as friends.

_Remus,_

_I'd love to come to your graduation; although I'd need your mother to help me get there. Not much has been happening here-except for our grad. Of course, that won't be any fun. It's after you come home from school (I'm assuming you leave Hogwarts the day after your grad) and I hope you can come, maybe brighten it up for me._

_My mum isn't doing well though. The cancer has come back, and she's currently in the hospital in London. Auntie Kathy is there with her, and Jared is taking care of me and Jules. I think Auntie Kathy could use a few laughs, compliments of the Marauders, as she looks terrible. She has been ever since Grandma and Granddad died. If Mum dies too, I don't know what she'll do._

_Missing you as always,_

_Love from,_

_Torie-aka Flame_

Remus came home with Torie and lived with his mother, waiting for her graduation. "The others, Lily, James, and Sirius, are coming too," He told her, "James and Sirius say that they're here to raise your morale, but Lily and I don't think that's true. She promised me that she'd keep them in line though. And, I've had to remind them constantly to not use magic."

"When will they get here?"

"I don't know-most likely right before the ceremony. The guys will be running late."

Torie laughed.

She was waiting in line between Lila and Tim Lonesta when she saw her three magical friends enter. Lily and James waved to her with the hand that wasn't holding the other's, then went to make sure the three of them had spots to sit with Remus, while Sirius headed over to her. "Bet 'cha didn't think we'd show, eh Flame?"

"I knew you'd come. Plus Remus told me that you'd be running late. But, what took so long, Padfoot?"

"I had to get looking beautiful to dance with such a lovely fire." Torie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, good luck out there-try to do what I did."

She grinned as she remembered Sirius setting off a pile of sparks when he was at the front of the school. "I'm not quite sure I can do that."

"Do you want fireworks then?"

She looked thoughtful, then said, "As long as you say that it's compliments of the Marauders."

"We always sign our names on our pranks."

"And-" She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Do something to Lila. She deserves something for being the queen witch here."

"No, that's Lily," Sirius said, grinning, "But I'll see what I can do." He gave her a quick hug and said, "Go light them on fire, Flame."

"I will." She grinned and watched as he marched through the crowd to sit with the others.

Torie sat in a hard chair, holding onto Remus for her life. Both of them had tears rolling down their faces. "I can't believe that they're gone," She whispered, "Gone forever."

"I can't believe that Sirius betrayed them," Remus said angrily.

"He didn't!" Torie shrieked, pulling away from him. People nearby stared at her.

"Yes he did, Torie! And you know it!"

"He didn't!"

"Where's your proof?" Torie was silently contemplating what she should do. She had promised Sirius she wouldn't tell anyone-especially Remus-about the switch. He himself, wasn't allowed to, but it tumbled out one day. "That's what I thought," He growled, "You just don't want to blame your precious Black. The one who called you Flame. Just get out of my sight Torie. I don't want to see you ever again."

Torie stared at him, then dashed away, crying.

Fifteen years later, Remus sat at an over-scrubbed, yet still dirty, table, his hands shaking as he held an envelope. He recognized the writing on the front of the envelope from a distant memory, and was terrified to open it up. He was just amazed that it was addressed to 'Padfoot'.

Gathering up all his courage, he ripped the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_July, 1996_

_Padfoot,_

_I hope that your mum and her pet/servant isn't getting you down too bad. Don't worry, your time for action will come out soon._

_During the next Bird-Watcher's meeting, make sure you tell the old man that the 'situation here is good'. He'll know what I'm talking about, yet again._

_Katie is calling me to help her with her History of Magic homework. I remember Remus telling me about how boring Binns was. I thought he was exaggerating. But, Katie has the same story, so I guess it's true._

_Love from,_

_Flame_

Closing his eyes and willing to erase every memory of her away, Remus gulped. He opened his eyes and he still had the memories, and the letters.

Making a decision, he apparated away, with only Torie in his mind. When he landed, he was standing right in front of her. He took a deep breath, and told her all about Sirius' recent fall.

She cried into his chest, yet again.


End file.
